This project aims to uncover novel compounds with the capacity to increase brown adipose levels and potentially improve weight, cholesterol, and diabetes in patients. During this period, the collaborative team utilized a previously developed fluorescent assay (designed to quantify human CD31- brown adipocyte precursor cell differentiation) to complete quantitative high-throughput screening of a number of NCGC small molecule libraries. Hit molecules were identified, cherrypicked and retested to confirm potency and further expand on their activity. Future efforts will leverage NCGC expertise in medicinal chemistry and informatics to guide hit-to-lead optimization to improve activity of the most promising hit molecules.